poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Applebee's Family Activity Book
Applebee's Family Activity Book is a small booklet that was provided for a limited time (February 2012) along with a kids meal at the Applebee's restaurant. The booklet contained activities such as 'Find the Differences' and 'Color Activity'. Description The booklet is four pages long, but is actually just a folded piece of printer paper. The background of the booklet is the standard Poptropica bits & pieces pattern. The background for the different sections is the standard Poptropica palm trees. The cover of the booklet features Dr. Hare, Captain Crawfish, a spy, a ninja, a singer, and the Blimp. The Poptropica logo is in front, with 'Explore - Collect - Compete' underneath. Under that is the site link (poptropica.com). The back of the cover is the actual Kid Menu. Along with the menu stands Aztec Guard 1, Shark Boy, Princess Elyana, and the female rockstar. On the bottom, the Poptropica logo and site url are repeated. Sections Soup Words Based on the common room minigame, 'Soup Words' is the first section. The gist of the activity is that a bowl of alphabet soup has been spilled, and the objective is to find as many words in the letters as possible, and write them down in the spaces provided. "How many words can you make from all these letters? Challenge a friend!" Color Activity 'Color Activity' is a basic coloring activity. The scene needing color is on Wild West Island, inside a stable. Cowgirl is feeding a baby calf some hay, while the presumed mother and a horse stand near. Find the Difference 'Find the Different' is self-explanatory: you find the differences between two seemingly symmetric pictures. The pictures are from Skullduggery Island, at the Golden Harbor, in the market area. An Arabian woman is reaching for some grain, while an Arabian man marvels at a fruit. "Can you spot the 10 differences between these two pictures?" The answer key is listed upside down at the bottom of the page. "'Find the Differences Answers: Awning color is changed, orange fruits are missing, sword is replaced by beachball, pelican is replaced by seagull, purple bottle is moved, beauty spot is on the other side of mouth, design on yellow belt is gone, spice and bag color are changed, design on chest is upside down, cracks on wall are missing." Did You Know 'Did You Know' is a trivia section about the secret vanity items from the Nabooti cellphone. Ned Noodlehead is on the left side of the text, while the various vanity items are on the right. The text reads: "In Nabooti Island, you can find a cell phone which will give you special costumes when you dial a secret code on it. Dial 2417 to get a Police Hat and Belt Dial 0101 to get a special 'Brain' Hat Dial 1337 to get a Ned Noodlehead Costume Dial 1225 to get a Santa Hat and Toy Bag" Gallery Applebees Family Activity Book 1.jpg Applebees Family Activity Book 2.jpg Applebees Family Activity Book 3.jpg